The Secret of the Colors
by karmascreams
Summary: At 13 Harry learns of the piece of soul contained within him. Upon getting it removed, he's given a choice, stay and train under those who lied to him, or go and train in ways only a few others ever have. In under eleven minutes, Harry Potter makes his chioce. Don't forget to review!
1. Indigo

**A/N:** Welcome to my third HPfic. Where my first two have seemed to hold something, I have found myself at a loss with them. This one though, I have held a secret for a good three or so weeks. That isn't a long time no, but with the ammount of writing I have for it, the plans, it's almost a shock that I havn't presented it sooner. So I suppose, that is if you even took the time to read this, I'll let you go on, so you can find out just what I've come up with. _I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

**Summary:** At 13 Harry learns of the piece of soul contained within him. Upon getting it removed, he's given a choice, stay and train under those who lied to him, or go and train in ways only a few others ever have. In under eleven minutes, Harry Potter makes his chioce.

**CHAPTER TWO WILL BE POSTED WITHIN A WEEK**

**Disclaimer: **This will be the only time I post this, it's silly to have it posted more than once. I do not own Harry Potter, any characters known to belong to JK Rowling, or the world she has created.

Would it be foolish of me to ask for reviews?

* * *

It was more than two weeks ago when Oswald Indigo, a man closing in on his late fifties, decided he was finally ready to settle down. Not in the sense that he was taking the step and asking a woman to marry him, because there was no woman, just him and all the knowledge he had gathered over the years to perfect his craft; The craft of wand making.

With well over fifty wands already made, and ready for whoever fit them best, he set off to find the perfect location for his small store. His first few visits to various towns were anything but promising, and upon remembering there was a wand shop already cemented in the acclaimed Diagon Alley, he made his way to the small village of Hogsmeade. It was here, he would, for lack of a better term, set up shop.

The shop itself was on the side of the scale one would label small, with the outside painted a dark shade of burgundy, while the inside was a welcoming brownish color that reminded one of the wilderness. The front room had a glass display case which held the different types of woods the wand maker used, and off to the side on a tall desk sat different tools he would use for measuring up a customer. In the corner was a table with four chairs easily placed around it. The backroom was, of course, his workshop. A small work bench surrounded by towers of shelves and cabinets full of wand cores and wood. There was of course another level, but that was strictly off limits, as Mr. Indigo made it his home.

Unbeknownst to the wand maker, a small boy was on a secret outing to the village, having found himself bored in the confinements of his school. With the new shop in sight, the ever curious lad made his way unseen to the door and slipped inside.

Oswald, having been putting the final touches on the display case, turned to meet the newcomer. "Hello, how can I help you?" he asks, a small welcoming smile spreading across his slightly wrinkled face.

"Oh hi, um, I was just, er, curious. You're new here," the boy rambled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Harry."

Oswald nodded his head, the smile still on his face, and introduced himself, "Oswald Indigo, I make ready wands and craft custom wands when I get the right costumer. What can I do for you Harry?"

Harry smiled at the man, never having met another wand maker before, and shakes his head. "Um, I guess nothing, I already have a wand," Harry says, looking around the small area, and Oswald nods in understanding.

"Of course, of course. An Olivander product, correct?" At Harry's nod he asked, "Would you mind if I examine your wand, I'm curious as to what kind of qualities Mr. Olivander uses," Oswald explains. He doesn't actually think the young man would agree, but smiles all the same when Harry nods and hands it over, curious himself.

He watches closely as the man he just met inspects his wand. Oswald gives nothing away as he hands the wand back, but it's obvious he takes a closer look at the young man before him.

"Well?" Harry asked, interested in what this new wand maker thought.

"I wonder Harry, if I could take a look at your magical essence?" Oswald asks. Never having been asked such a thing before Harry questions it. "Merely to see if the wand truly matches the wizard."

Deciding there'd be no harm, Harry nods and lets Oswald examine his magical essence. A slight tickling sensation fills his chest, right next to his heart. As soon as it starts, it stops, and looking up to the wand maker he's confused to find the man frowning.

"What is it?" Harry asks. Was there something wrong with him?

"Harry," Oswald says, conjuring up an arm chair right behind the young boy. "Have you ever had your essence scanned before?"

An ever more bewildered expression fills his face, and he shakes his head. "At least I don't think so."

"Would you like me to tell you what I found?" Oswald asks, taking a deep breath. If the boy said no, he'd have to find his parents, and tell them, and if they weren't around, then his caretaker.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed, wanting to know what this information was sooner than he wanted to take in his next breath of air.

Oswald's voice sounded strained as he reported on the scan, "I found a few things. One, your wand doesn't quite suit you. Don't get me wrong, it will always work just perfectly for you, but as I found out the next thing I'm about to tell you, there could be some problems. So, secondly, there is a well of untapped magic inside of you. If you were to access this, you wand would likely not respond well to such power, and could potentially crack and break. Lastly, which is also the most concerning, there is a piece of someone else's soul encased inside that scar on your forehead."

As Oswald expected would happen, Harry stood there for a minute, processing, before his legs gave way, and consciousness escaped him. Oswald had the smallest amount of relief that the armchair he conjured behind the young man, caught him.

Calling on his owl, Oswald wrote a quick note, and told the owl to deliver it to the first teacher it saw. As he watched to make sure it made it out of the shop fine, he hurried over to the fireplace and threw in a batch of floo powder.

"Grey," he said, the face of his friend coming into view, "I have an issue here. It's not something to talk about through the fireplace though. Come quickly."

As he got up off his knees and turned around, he found himself face to face with an extremely worried looking witch.

"What has happened? Why has Harry fainted? What did you do? And who are you?" the witch fired off, a strong Scottish accent laced through the syllables. The wizard that she had come with, a very short man, almost goblin in appearance, was examining the shop calmly, a tiny bit of interest on his face.

"Young Harry just wandered into my shop. When I told him who I was, what I did, and if he needed anything, he informed me he already had a wand. I asked to examine it, curious about the qualities Mr. Olivander used, when I found the wand was actually concerned. I then asked the boy if I could scan his magical essence, he agreed and I found some very troubling information. The two most important things being that he has quite a large well of untapped magic, and the other…" he trailed off, the ramifications of it all settling in his mind. "Harry has a piece of someone else's soul attached to his scar."

At the news the wizard let out a strangled gasp, and the witch quickly snapped her eyes shut, as if the information would blind her.

"And just who are you?" she finally asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Oswald Indigo, I make ready wands and craft custom wands when I get the right costumer," he said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Professor McGonagall, and my colleague, Professor Flitwick," she replied, her mouth pressed in a firm line.

No sooner than a second later the fireplace flares and out comes another new face.

Oswald, relieved his friend was finally here, gestured to the small table he had placed in the corner of the shop, offering cups of tea. "Until the boy wakes up," he explained at the sight of McGonagall's unpleased expression. "This is Jonathan Grey, a friend of mine. He's a well qualified healer, specializes in souls."

Jonathan Grey gave Oswald a grim look, politely shook the hands of McGonagall and Flitwick, before turning to his friend. "Is this what this is about? Tell me everything."

Oswald once again told the story and as he finished Grey turned to McGonagall, requesting to know as much as she knew about the boy. With all the facts laid out in front of him, Grey nodded.

"This is what we'll do then. Once the boy wakes up, we'll bring him to your schools infirmary. I will then do my duty and remove the foreign soul, as well as banish it. Will this be alright?" Grey asked. McGonagall nodded, and Flitwick, who had been silent up until this point asked just what he would be doing when he removed the soul.

A large frown sprouted on the mans face. "This won't be an easy process. It will take it's toll on the boy, and could very well destroy him. I'll be honest and say I've never done something like this before, but I'm confident things will work out. A lot of this will weigh on Mr. Potter, just as much as it will weigh on me. And at the end, it will be him that does the final part of it all."

As he finished explaining what would happen, a groan escaped from the boy, gaining all their attention.

McGonagall and Flitwick quickly went over to him, and as he opened his eyes and acknowledged what was going on, he quickly bowed his head. He would definitely be in trouble.

Instead of hearing McGonagall's sharp tongue, or Flitwick's unhappy tone, he heard them ask how he felt.

"I'm not sure, I mean, no different from before, but now that I know I just feel," he paused, unsure of what to say. He really wasn't sure what he felt, but he knew there was something different. "I guess I just feel wrong."

McGonagall gave him a small pat on the shoulder and turned to Mr. Indigo and a new man Harry didn't recognize, but realized would have come while he was unconscious.

"Harry, this is Jonathan Grey, he is going to come with us to the school where he will remove the," she stopped talking for a second, almost choking on the words, "piece of soul."

"Okay!" he said, actually sounding cheerful. Bolting towards the door as if he hadn't just been out cold, he quickly stopped himself, and turned to thank the wand maker.

"No thanks are needed," Mr. Indigo said, the smile back on his face. "It was nice to meet you Harry. I'm sure I'll see you here soon."

"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Indigo, and I'm sure," Harry said, and without further ado, left with his teachers, plus Mr. Grey, for Hogwarts.

As they get closer to the castle, Flitwick offers to go and inform Dumbledore of all that would be happening, and takes his leave. When they finally reach the infirmary, Mr. Grey tells Harry to lie on a bed, as McGonagall explains the situation to Madam Pompfrey, who was eyeing the tall healer with suspicion.

An understanding quickly fell over Pompfrey, who looked as if she would be sick at the news. She swiftly asked if there was something she could do to help, and with a speed Harry didn't realize she could reach, fetched a potion from a cupboard.

With everything ready, the adults gathered around his bed, and Pompfrey handed him the potion. Mr. Grey explained that it would be an easier process if he were asleep. Taking the potion, it quickly took hold, and Harry was once more unconscious.

Being out cold, Harry missed Dumbledore's angry entrance. "You must not do this! We have no idea who you are! And surely, this will do more harm than good," he immediately argued.

Pompfrey and McGonagall looked between the two men, wondering just how Mr. Grey would react, when they were granted their answer.

Mr. Grey, not happy with someone trying to meddle in a situation they could be of no use, snapped at the old man, "Because a soul feeding off his magic and overall life essence is good! Step back and let me do my job."

Dumbledore bowed his head. This man held a certain aura of magic and confidence that demanded no one try and push him about, and Dumbledore had to respect it. Gesturing for him to continue, he took a deep breath. Just what would happen to young Harry if this were to go wrong? The world needed their hero.

Mr. Grey gave a sharp nod and with a series of wand movements and unintelligible Latin, got to work.

Everyone was silent until a minute into the spell Harry starts screaming, a long echo of pain sounding out the door. A group passing the infirmary, curious to what was going on, quietly opened the door to sneak a peak. They were shocked frozen at the sight of Harry's body that had just started to tremble.

A few more minutes pass and sweat starts appearing over every inch of the young boy. It must have been the fastest fever ever struck and they hurried to strip him of the clothes on his body.

Another five minutes passed in pained silence and Mr. Grey finally stops moving his wand, but continues to chant under his breath. A black ooze mixed with blood escapes from his scar.

Finally, after eleven minutes, it's over, and an inhuman wail emits from Harry's mouth, heard by the entire castle and a few people in Hogsmeade. As that scream too, stops, so does Harry's heart.

* * *

**EDITED: **Fixed a spelling mistake a few people kept on me about. If anyone wants to beta for me, you know, make sure what I'm posting is all in the same tense, pretty it up, I'm open to that. Just message me or comment if you're interested!


	2. Grey

**A/N:** Due to the amazing response I recieved, I have decided to give everyone a very early update. I know this is short, for that I am sorry, but I promise that the next chapter is longer.

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Cries of horror, pain, and shouts that Mr. Grey fix it, fill the room. The students that had been watching most of the process found themselves unfrozen and they quickly scamper off, spreading the news that Harry Potter is dead.

Through out the entire castle friends, enemies, teachers, ghosts, and elves, are all shocked. They had all heard the scream, they just had no clue what it was, and brushed it off. But Harry Potter, dead? It couldn't be true.

The second the shock wears off there is an influx of movement towards the infirmary.

The first to arrive is Snape, an upon seeing the body, he's frozen once more. It's not the old scars that litter the body, or the blood and ooze that had spread across the students forehead, not even the strange man muttering lowly in Latin and moving his wand in sharp gestures, but the fact that her eyes, Lily's eyes, would never meet his again. Tears sprang from his eyes before he could stop them.

McGonagall, coming to herself, frees him from the sight, tears of her own running down her face. Before she can say anything, as if she had any words to say, the door opens again.

Snape immediately gets himself together and exits taking it upon himself to guard the door. Remus Lupin's cries of anguish were making it harder not to succumb to the pain.

The first student to each the door somehow managed to be Malfoy. "Is it true Professor, is the prat really dead?"

Snape snapped and did something he had never done before, taken points from his own house. "Fifty points from Slytherin. Get to the common room now. And warn off anyone you see coming this way!" His tone was harsh, not meant to be questioned, and Malfoy stood frozen, shocked. "Now!" Snape roared, pointing in the direction of the dungeons.

Inside the doors everyone had heard it, and those who knew him, were shocked. McGonagall almost looked as if she were going to collapse.

Mr. Grey, almost forgotten, heaved a sigh and with one more wand movement, he does collapse. Harry's heart beats once, he takes a shallow breath, and sighs himself. Then, once more, his heart stops, not meant to be revitalized.

With resignation, Dumbledore turns to Pompfrey, only a flicker of hope in his eyes.

Pompfrey sadly shakes her head and waves her wand. A stark white sheet rests itself over the boy who had seen the inside of these walls just one too many times.

It was several long minutes before anyone spoke, Lupin's cries long since gone silent. Taking charge, as a Headmaster should, Dumbledore began making plans.

Students were to report immediately to the Great Hall, someone had to inform the Ministry and the Dursley's, and someone would have to begin arrangements. With all that said, he called on an elf that he knew had known the boy.

Dobby with great sorrow agreed to guard the body with his own life. Nobody would be allowed to get within five feet of the bed.

With one last glance at Harry's resting form, and a spell to keep Mr. Grey from getting away, the adults left the room, all but dragging a grieving Remus.

* * *

Dumbledore stood before his students like he would at the start of term or the end, only this time, it was with no twinkle in his eye, and no smile on his face.

All the students below him were silent, waiting to hear if the rumors were true. Dumbledore remembered this happening before, when Harry's name was announced for Sorting only two years prior.

It was with great effort that he kept the strain in his voice to a minimum. He truly didn't want to speak his next words. "I've had you all gather here to bear some tragic news."

He didn't have to speak the next sentence before friends and peers alike burst into tears, with many boys ducking their heads to hide their own. The headmaster noticed that none of the Slytherin's were joking or making fun, many even wore frowns.

"It saddens me to say that just two hours ago we lost one of our own. As this will be a tough time for a lot of you, I have canceled classes for the rest of the week. I will let you know when the arrangements have been made." With no more words Dumbledore took his seat, he didn't even bother to look at the food.

Hermione and Ron got up to leave, followed by just about every house mate not still in shock. Soon after Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw took leave, and shortly after that the Slytherin's. No one had even touched their food.

* * *

Back in the infirmary Mr. Grey wakes up, finding himself shackled to a bed frame. Sighing he sees that they stationed a house elf to guard the boy. He hides his small smile.

"Excuse me, young elf?" Mr. Grey questions, gaining the elf's attention.

"You killed the great Harry Potter, Dobby will not speak to you," the house elf informed, turning away.

Mr. Grey shook his head, before summoning his wand from wherever the teachers had put it. With a long wave and jab of his wand, Harry's body transports from the bed, to Oswald's. Another wave and a flick of his wand, a replica of Harry's still form takes residence in the bed, and Dobby, was gaping at the strange man, demanding that he explain himself.

Holding his wand flat in one hand and snapping the fingers on his other hand, his wand is sent back to where they had kept it. Only the elf knew what had happened, and with a small smile Mr. Grey asked him to come closer.

"Harry Potter is to be reborn, young elf," Mr. Grey explained, a small smile on his face. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but first I must ask you keep this all a secret."

"Harry Potter is not dead," Dobby gasps, a small understanding filling him. "Dobby will keep your secrets! Dobby is so happy! Harry Potter is not dead!"

"Young elf, Dobby, you must not tell anyone. You are not bonded to anyone, correct?" Dobby didn't know how this man knew that, he didn't even think about it, and he shook his head. "Good. Dobby, I must swear you to secrecy. Will you be willing?"

"Of course sir! Of course!"

Mr. Grey smiled. This elf was so simple, so different, and so happy to know one of the biggest secrets the Wizarding world had no clue it held. "Good."

Dobby nodded, waited, and then realized he had yet to swear himself to secrecy. Smiling nervously up to the strange man, he quickly said the words that bound him to hold the mans secret, and once again stood ready to hear the words.

"I cannot tell you much, as you really do know all I can say. Harry Potter is not dead. His body, his mind, his soul continues; his name is his past, but his future is still ahead," Mr. Grey explained, and nodded once to the house elf.

"Can I go to him?" Dobby questioned, a look of hope in his eyes.

"You must not," Mr. Grey said sadly. "Just know Harry Potter is not dead."

The elf nodded and snapped himself back into a state that wouldn't be questioned by the Headmaster. It wouldn't do for him to ask what had picked the elf's mood up. He wouldn't be able to answer, and that too, would be questionable.


	3. Green

Taking the potion Pompfrey handed him, Harry only half heard Mr. Grey explain that everything would be easier if he took it. Gulping it down, Harry was immediately washed away from consciousness once more.

What felt like a second later, he came to, and found himself in the last place he wanted to be; Aunt Petunia's garden. Confusion taking hold, Harry asks himself if everything had only just been a long dream.

Jumping to he realizes he's not alone, more importantly, his company is none other than Mr. Grey.

"But how?" he questions, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"We're in your subconscious, I've met you here with a proposition," Mr. Grey explains, and with a nod from Harry to continue, he delivers the same speech he had heard many, many years ago. "You see, a long time ago, we, well Gold calls us Time Weaver's, were created. A man you will know, if you accept the offer, Roman made a deal with some powers, as I have come to understand. We are taken from our time, taught the many things magic has to offer, along with being taught a few other things that only a Time Weaver can learn. When we learn all we can about those basic studies, we set off to learn a craft. Mr. Indigo, makes the best wands you'll ever come across. I am a healer. There are a few other people, but there crafts are less of a craft and more of a talent. Black procures things, although he's also working on becoming a historian, and that in itself is an ever winding web of lies and truths. Another man, Gold, he's a tracker, be it a person or a thing. Silver is a seer. And Roman, he is the master of all. He is our creator."

Grey continues, "We offer you this because of your past, because of your present, and because of your future. You see, there's a prophecy that has to do with you, and the one who put a piece of their soul in you. You have the choice, learn the things you've been learning, or become one of us, and train and obtain _the power he knows not_."

As Mr. Grey ended his speech, Harry shook himself.

"Can I ask what is happening outside of this place?" Harry asks, wondering how he is going to answer the proposition.

"It's only been a few minutes. You screamed like Hell in the first minute, second minute you started trembling, we're closing in on five minutes," Mr. Grey remarks, his eyes glossing over for a second.

"How can you do this? Be here with me, and be out there with me, removing the piece of soul?"

"It's a trick of being a Time Weaver. I'm not sure how to explain it other than that," Mr. Grey said, actually shrugging his shoulders.

"What happens if I decide to become one of you?"

"You will be reborn. I will allow your heart to stop, which you will feel, even in here, and the world will believe you dead. First chance I get I'll send you to Oswald, who will help you create a new look, and you'll acquire a new wand. Pure and simple, you will be a new person, you will learn different things, and eventually, you'll go on to fulfilling the prophecy when the time is right."

"And I'll never be able to contact my friends?" Harry knew the answer though. He just didn't like it.

"It's a hard path, but you must choose soon, we're closing in on ten minutes, and at eleven, I need to know," Grey says a look of pure understanding on his face.

"What if I choose the other path? What if I stay? What would happen?"

"It's hard to say. With my understanding of your Defense teacher's, I worry. If you were to become one of us, I'd honestly feel hopeful for the world." With a deep sigh Mr. Grey continued talking, "Harry, it's unfair of me to even ask you to choose, but Voldemort will come back, and your friends, if you stick with them, will be targets. If you become one of us, you'll be dead to the world, they'll be at least a little bit safer."

The healer pauses, his eyes glazing over once again, before he continues, "You'll learn how to defend yourself beyond what any Auror knows, and you'll be able to throw back curses at Voldemort that would make him cower. What can I say Harry? We want you with us. Roman won't like you knowing this, but I think it might help. One day, Silver sees you returning to your friends, you will see them again Harry."

He could stay within Hogwarts, with his friends, but like Mr. Grey said, they'd be targets. And what of the prophecy? Dumbledore was sure to know it, but he had lied. Mr. Grey also made a point about his defense teachers, whereas Professor Lupin was doing a good job, what was there to say he'd even be here next year? If the prophecy was real than he needed the best training he could get.

Mr. Grey gave him one more pained look and with a deep breath Harry made his decision.

A sharp pain beyond anything he had ever known erased him from his subconscious, and if he were awake, he'd have blacked out entirely.

When Harry came too once again, he was back in the garden, Mr. Grey already waiting for him.

"Are you ready, young sir?" Mr. Grey asks, smiling at the look of confusion that appeared on his face. "You're no longer Harry Potter, that part of you has died. I am sorry. But I would like to extend a welcome, you're now one of us kid."

A solemn nod was all he gave as he quickly thought over their last conversation. He wouldn't let himself question if he made the right choice, and before he realized it, his head snapped up to look at Mr. Grey. Only a minute had passed them by, and he had thought so many different things so quickly, but understood it all.

"There is a long path ahead, and you will learn how to utilize control of the new talents you've woken with. Don't worry young sir, I'll take care of everything. Oswald is waiting for you," Mr. Grey said and before Harry could say another word he found himself snapping to reality in an armchair directly across from a somber wand maker.

"You've joined us," Oswald said his original smile spreading once more across his face. "How do you feel?"

"Different," Harry said tilting his head. He blinked a few times before he let his jaw drop. He wasn't wearing his glasses but he could see clearly! "Definitely different."

"Yes, I'm sure. Getting to this point hasn't been easy on any of us. I remember my rebirth… Different indeed," Oswald said. "Now, how about we start and get on with the game. What we we've done since the first was pick a color, and then our host, in this case me, picks a name. So what's your color young sir?"

With a small smile Harry thought for a second. If he had been normal it would have taken him a minute to reach a conclusion. "Can I go with green?"

Oswald nods, and with a look that Harry felt pierced his very soul, asks if he was ready to complete his new identity.

With a nod, Harry shed what was left of his past, and Mr. Green was awoken.

"Welcome to the circle Jacob," Oswald says and Mr. Green takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Jacob," he echoed, trying it out.

"It was my father's name," Oswald explains and Jacob nods. He would carry the name with as much respect as he had the one his parents had given him.

As the next hour trudges by Oswald had helped Jacob create a new look. Jacob admittedly was a bit sad to see the last of his past really fade away, but he was happy with the new look he adorned.

"No one will be able to see around the charm, so you won't have to worry about that," Oswald explained as Jacob once more checked himself in the mirror.

He had decided to convert his hair to a shade of brown that reminded him of his old wand. For his eyes he went with a dark blue that held a twinge of the original green. He even changed his eyebrows, cheek bones, and lips, putting them a little more apart, a bit higher, and a bit wider.

As he took to the mirror once more Oswald laughed and shook his head. "How about we go and make your new wand now?"

Jacob nodded eagerly, his voice still strange to him. They had made it deeper, and it sounded rough, as though he had been screaming nonstop for an hour.

"Alright, I'll just scan your essence again, while your magic is drained, I can still easily find out just how big it will normally be, and become, in the future," Oswald explained.

The same ticklish feeling that had filled him earlier in the day washed over him and just like this morning it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Oswald's eyes lit up and he gave Jacob one of his rare cheeky grins. "It seems a wand will not do, you, Jacob, are in need of a staff. Three wand cores too if I'm not mistaken."

Jacob's eyes widened to a comical size and he quickly followed Oswald down to his workshop.

"Alright, I need you to come to this cupboard, move your hand around, and take whatever type radiates the most warmth," Oswald explained and watched as the young man moved his arm about and settled on a type wood that he carried little of.

"Okay, take that and come to the center of the room," Oswald smiled as he the young man eagerly went about following the instructions and waited for more. "Reach out with the wood and let the magic take over."

Nodding, Jacob stood there and smiled along with Oswald, as his first core shot to the center of the room and hovered at the base of where his staff would stand. The next to shoot to the center of the room to join the first hovered settling itself in the middle. The two waited for another minute, and finally his last core floated slowly towards the center of the room and hovered at the top of the staff.

"Well I'll be, okay Jacob, get out, here's a book, I'll have this ready for you soon," Oswald said pushing him towards the door.

"But what are my cores? What is the wood?" Jacob asked, wanting to know at least that before he was off to his own devices.

"Acacia wood, unicorn hair at the base, sphinx tail hair in the middle, and at the top, my most rare, re'em heartstring, now go, I'll explain more later," Oswald said closing his door and setting to work.

Jacob made his way back to the sitting room upstairs and finding no interest in reading about Ancient Egyptian customs, set the book aside. Unsure of what to do, and knowing he would remember everything he had questions about, he went about looking around the room.

Before he could adjust into a meditative state, of which he was confused at why he knew how, the fireplace blazed and Mr. Grey stepped out. He gave Jacob a hard look, and a small smile, before the next person had stepped out, surprising the young man.

It seemed that Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Minister of Magic, another lady Jacob didn't recognize, followed by yet another wizard, were joining him.

With a questioning gaze to Mr. Grey, he heard him say in his head that they were here to talk to Oswald, and with an even harder questioning gaze, Mr. Grey just sent him a smirk. He was totally in the young man's mind! It almost unnerved him, but then he just shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it.

"I assume Oswald is downstairs then?" Mr. Grey questioned, quietly wondering to himself how the boy would sound answering his question.

"Yes, he's making me my -" Jacob was interrupted by Oswald himself bringing up his staff.

Ignoring the company, having already gathered the knowledge from Grey mentally informing him, Oswald handed Jacob the staff. "This will do you wonders Mr. Green, why don't you give it a try?"

Jacob smiles, and waves it towards the book he had been given to read. With a brush of powerful magic, the book was no more, not even ash, although it had clearly burned as evidence from a wisp of smoke.

"I'd say that was a wonder, but that really was a good book," Oswald laughed. Turning to the company for the first time, he bowed his head. "I take it things went wrong?" His voice even held a hint of sadness.

The Minister, still shocked by the incredible display of magic, was brought out of the state by McGonagall's shouting.

"Yes it went wrong! Terribly wrong! Your friend," she spat the word in distaste, "killed Harry Potter! Do you have any idea what this means?"

With a deep sigh, Oswald shook his head. "I'm very sorry for your loss, truly, but we-" Oswald stopped talking in favor of turning to Jacob who had started coughing. "Are you alright Mr. Green?"

Nodding, Jacob takes a one more breath and calms himself. "May I ask a question?" At their curious nod, he continued. "All parties knew it'd be dangerous, correct?" Everyone nodded, sadly. "Then it was a tragic accident, and I'm sure Mr. Grey feels horrible, but surely it's not the end of the world."

Dumbledore chose that moment to get involved, "I'm afraid it might. Mr. Potter was a part of a prophesy. This means, in a roundabout way, Voldemort has won."

Jacob can't help himself and snorts. The Minister, McGonagall, the man and lady he didn't know, all looked very displeased with the action. Putting his hands up in defense he continued. "Let me get this straight. The world is ending because of a bunch of leaves says so? And you put the world on the shoulders of a boy? Well, I do suppose that would render the end of the world," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Before anyone can say anything, Jacob leaves to go to a different room, but not before flicking his staff in Mr. Grey's direction, and releasing the iron shackles from around his wrists. He didn't miss the outcries from the woman, or the man who simply didn't believe he could do that shouting, "Those were magic resistant!"


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N:** I was actually really excited to write this chapter, and a few small things made their way in unexpectedly. I truly hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Just a head's up, there will also be another, smaller, author's note at the bottom of this.

I look foward to reading your review!

* * *

After checking to make sure the newest addition to the circle was settled, Mr. Grey joined his friend downstairs. Their other guests had left soon after Mr. Green took the shackles off Mr. Grey, claiming they'd be in touch. The only reason they weren't arresting him, was due to the fact that he had been trying to help, and they had in fact known the risks.

"So, who do you think would be the best placement for Green, Roman?" Oswald asks, closely watching his friends facial expressions.

"Most likely, he is after all the only one of us that uses a staff," Grey replies rubbing his temples. "We have to get in touch with him anyway, he's going to want to know everything I found out."

Agreeing, Oswald conjures up a piece of parchment and a quill. "Here, you write it, I'll break out the firewhisky," he says, a small laugh in his voice. They both hated having to write these notes.

Grumbling, Grey picks up the quill, before writing the simplest note he could think of, "_**We think you'd be the best placement. I've also gathered some rather interesting information. Orders? -Grey**_" Folding it up he gives it to Oswald's owl, giving it explicit instructions, and watches as it takes its leave. He had never before added someone to the circle, but apparently it caused headaches.

"It'll pass," Oswald tells him, setting a small glass before him. "When I added Black, I was worse off than you, be thankful you're a healer," he laughed. "So what was his initial reaction?"

"He was pretty shocked, of course. I almost thought he'd refuse, to be honest," Grey replied, taking a long sip of his drink. "I had to swear a house-elf to secrecy, little guy was ecstatic the kid wasn't really dead."

"You? You swore a house-elf to secrecy? How the hell did it catch you?" Oswald asked, completely shocked by the revelation. No one had ever been caught before.

"He was guarding the boy's body, the only way I could transport him here through the wards was with my wand, the house-elf saw it all," Grey explained, taking another sip of his drink. "So what was his essence like without the extra bit of soul?"

"I daresay he'll be as powerful as Roman," Oswald said, shaking his head. "It was shocking. I truly am excited to see what his progress will be like."

Grey shook his head, laughing, "You would be. What do you reckon his craft will be?"

"Honestly? A Master," Oswald whispered, not even looking at his friend. The craft of a Master was one only the originator of the circle had. The others admitted to having thought of taking up the mantle, but they all found quickly they didn't possess a certain quirk.

"Oh, Roman definitely," Grey remarked, not even wanting to think of what his prodigy could accomplish. "I'm knackered. Transfigure me a bed, I'll lie in it."

Oswald smiled at his friend, showed him the sofa, and left him to sleep. The next day they would be sure to get a reply, and hopefully have Jacob on his way.

* * *

The reply came as they sat down for lunch. Oswald's owl came soaring into the room before landing gracefully on the mans shoulder, offering the envelope gently tied to it's foot.

Seeing the sight made Jacob frown. What of his own owl?

As if Mr. Grey read his thoughts, he got his answer, "In a week, call for her, she'll come."

Jacob nodded, happy that he wouldn't have to get a new one, he didn't think he could bare it at this moment. Before even a minute passed he remembered that the letter was from Roman, who he had yet to meet, and it would be telling him what his future would look like.

Oswald looked up, a small smile on his face, "First stop, Diagon Alley, then you'll come back here and meet Gold, your trainer for the next year."

"Speaking of Diagon, what about Gringott's? I have a vault there," Jacob says, a small frown on his face. There were so many things he hadn't thought about before agreeing. To relieve him of such thoughts Grey told him it'd be fine, the Goblin's were actually in on the secret.

"You might even find out things you hadn't access to before," Grey said. "You ready?"

Jacob nodded and followed Mr. Grey into the floo.

They both stepped out of the fireplace from The Leakey Cauldron, and made their way quickly towards the bank. They talked mentally about who Grey represented, and to just let him do most of the talking.

As it turned out, there was another vault he had access to, but Grey told him it'd be best not to see it, but to discreetly take some of the gold from his trust fund vault, and he'd do the shopping with that.

When they were finally done with the bank, Grey tells him that it was nice to meet him, but this was where they'd have to part ways.

"Will I see you again?" Jacob asks, almost afraid to be alone.

"Don't worry Mr. Green, you'll be fine," Mr. Grey assures, reading the underlying feelings. "And yes, we'll see each other again. Tell Gold I said hello." And with that, he was gone.

Before Jacob started shopping he decided to get lunch from, and made his way back to The Leakey Cauldron. It was there he realized Harry Potter made front page of The Prophet.

As he ate his lunch, he read the newspaper, shocked to learn that his funeral would be on Saturday. He wondered if Gold would let him go, and then he started wondering just who Gold was, what he was like, what he would teach him. He wondered where Gold lived, and what the lodgings would be like.

Soon, he finished his lunch, and set off back to the Alley. He was actually really excited to do some shopping, and to get new clothes, among the other things on the list he had memorized.

He was told to get books, many books, as well as a trunk, the new clothes, a potion kit, with ingredients, and whatever else he may want. Never before had he been told to go shopping like this, so he set off in the direction of the shop that made the trunks.

As he stepped inside the rather large store he looked around at all the trunks, taking in the different colors and sizes. Not noticing he had gained the attention of the shop keeper, Jacob continued to browse, finding himself in front of a marvelously crafted trunk, a deep crimson color with gold overlays adorning it.

"Fine trunk, one of the finest I've made," the shop keeper announced, making Jacob jump in shock. "Sorry there lad, didn't mean to scare ya."

Smiling Jacob just shook his head, "It's fine, how many compartments does this have?" he asked, pointing behind him at the trunk he'd just been admiring.

"Five. First part's rather small, meant for different odds and ends, second part a bit bigger, for clothes and what not, third, well that one's quiet large, but the fourth and fifth are the same size, they're all just meant for whatever you feel like tossing in," the shop keeper said, a grin on his face. "Anything special you looking for?"

"Oh," Jacob paused not wanting to sound like an idiot, or his past-self, in front of this man. "Well, do you offer any others, perhaps, bigger?"

"Of course, of course, the next biggest has six compartments, everything is pretty much identical to the one you were just looking at, aside from the color. The sixth compartment is meant for traveling booksellers, lined with bookshelves it is."

A small smile appeared on Jacob's face as he thought of Hermione, and how she'd probably love the trunk. Shaking the thought from his head, he continued to inquire about the other trunks he had.

"Well the biggest trunk I have has ten compartments, smallest one is meant for a wardrobe, biggest could fit a baby dragon, although that's not really what it's meant for," the shop keeper said, a small laugh escaping him.

Taking a minute to decide what to get Jacob settled on a seven compartment trunk, complete with a compartment full of bookshelves. "Books won't fall off the shelves when traveling, right?"

"Of course not! That would just be a disaster," the shop keeper said, shocked to be even asked such a thing. "Now that trunk comes in a few different shades, and comes with the option to have your family crest put on it. If you come with me you can pick out which one you want."

Nodding Jacob followed the shop keeper into the back, where the extras were stored. The shop keeper showed him the trunks he could pick from, but his gaze fell on an emerald colored trunk that looked almost as if it had been left in a forest for a good few years.

Catching his line of a sight the shop keeper grinned. "That trunk has eight compartments, same features as the others, but it is quite special. It was actually given to me a few years back, has a charm in place that I can't quite figure out, nor could my friend who makes a living out of doing charm work. From what I can tell it's not harmful, just in place for one reason or another."

For the first time since entering the store, Jacob brought his staff into view, having had it hidden beneath his cloak before now. Waving it over the trunk, absentmindedly, he turned his head to the side. He truly had no idea what possessed him to do such a thing, or why he thought he could figure out the charm, but like most of the mysteries he had been faced with in the last twelve hours, he just accepted it.

Turning to the shop keeper, he gestured to the trunk, ignoring the look of shock on the mans face, and asked how much it was.

"It's free if you can tell me what you just found out," he said in awe, of the staff or what, Jacob had no clue.

A wide smile spread across Jacob's face, as he waved his staff once more over the trunk, shrinking it to fit in his pocket. "It was charmed by a long lost friend," was all he said before turning and leaving the store.

The shopkeeper was just stood there, very unsure of what he just saw, before he bolted out towards the front of his shop, hoping to catch the mysterious man. As luck would have it, he did catch him, and the man was leaving a small stack of galleons on his front table.

The shop keeper squeaked, and watched helplessly as the man left. Just who he was, what he had done, and what he had meant, would weight down on the shop keepers mind as heavily as the fifty galleons so generously given to him.

Jacob wasn't sure where these new mannerisms came from, but he wasn't about to knock them aside. When he had waved his staff over the trunk, he had found that the charm in place, wasn't really a difficult one, just one placed on it by the small creature that was living inside the ninth compartment, the one that no one but him knew existed.

He was excited to get back to Oswald's, to find out more, but before he could do that, he had to finish his shopping.

The next store he went to was Flourish and Blotts, where he picked up a large number of books. From Defense books, to charms, to something called Oclumency, to history. He got as many different books, in all different levels, as he could.

With his new found mannerisms apparently came a new found thirst for knowledge. And Jacob wasn't going to question it, he just laid it done to the transformation from Harry Potter to a circle member.

After he got his books he stopped in the apothecary and got all the potion ingredients they would sell him, and then he went and got a couple of cauldron's and scales. He even picked up a silver chopping knife.

With all the essential learning supplies collected, he made his way towards the nearest clothing store. It was there he picked up several different robes, a few different sets of formal clothes, and even something he would hope to wear to the funeral on Saturday.

Once that was done he realized he completed most of his shopping, and since it wasn't even close to closing time for any of the shops, he made his way around, browsing through different things.

It was when he found himself in Knockturn Alley, he sighed. He wasn't scared of the place like he was when he had accidentally landed here his second year, he was just curious.

So he made his way through the shops in this Alley, and picked up a few more books, ones he was shocked to find himself getting. Books on the Dark Arts! He never would have in a million years pictured himself getting such things, but he did!

It was when he found himself in Borgin and Burke's, he once again was tilting his head to the side. He saw the cursed hand that had took hold of him, and laughed quietly to himself, but that wasn't what had caught his eye. No, a small ring in the glass display case had caught his eye.

It was gold, ruby encrusted, and seemed to call out to him. Wanting to get a closer look, he called out for the shop keeper, wondering just where he was.

Soon he got his answer, as a small man popped up from behind the case, tilting his own head to the side. "Yes?" he questioned, wondering what such a clean cut looking man was doing in his store. "Can I help you?"

Ignoring the way the man was looking at him, Jacob nodded and gestured with his head towards the ring. "Could I get a closer look?"

A faint smile appeared on the shop keepers face, and he nodded. "Haven't had anyone ask about this before," he stated, taking it out of the display case and handing it gently to the customer.

"Do you know the history behind it?" Jacob asked, turning it over in his fingers and looking closely at each ruby. There were seven in total, six small ones circling the center stone which was much larger than its' counterparts.

"Just that a man sold it to me many years ago," the shop keeper said, keeping a close eye on the man and the ring. "Do you wan' it?"

Looking up at the shop keeper, and then back to the ring, Jacob nodded. Ever since he had taken it in his hand, he had felt a deep warmth overcome him, one he wanted to find out more about.

"That'll be two hundred sixty two galleons, my fine sir," the shop keeper said smugly, not knowing he was about to get that money.

Jacob fished his hand around in his pocket, somehow knowing that he had just enough money in his palm, took it out and emptied the gold on the glass display case.

"Would you mind if I looked around as you count that out? Or are you just going to gawk at me?" Jacob asked, turning his back on the man.

Glaring at the apparent wealthy customer, the shop keeper waved his wand over the money, and upon realizing it was all there, changed his glare to one of respect. He watched as the stranger slipped the ring on his finger and continued about the store before stopping in front of an old worn map.

Jacob once again tilted his head to the side. Something about the map intrigued him. Taking it from the wall he walked back over to the shop keeper and raised and eyebrow.

"Thirty four galleons," he said curious as to why he was buying such a thing when he had just bought the ring. Refraining from asking such a question he tossed the galleons into the register, not bothering to wave his wand. "Is that all?"

"I think so," Jacob said, turning away once again. He walked the few feet to the door before stopping, and turning back around.

The shop keeper wondered if he were going to say anything before he watched the man take out a staff. His eyes widened as he stared at it, wondering just what he was going to do.

Jacob waved his staff, a small smile on his face, before nodding once to the shop keeper. He knew the shop keeper had no idea what he had done, but the thought of leaving the hand there to just grab hold of someone else was unsettling, so he slyly took away the curse on it.

After Jacob left the small shop he returned to Diagon Alley so he could floo back to Oswald's. Before he left though he made a quick decision and decided to treat himself one last time for an ice cream at Fortescue's.

"Terrible news isn't it," Florean, the ice cream shops owner, said.

"The worst," Jacob agreed, knowing full well he'd be talking about Harry Potter's death. "Did you know him?"

Florean nodded, "He came by during the summer to do homework, I used to give him free ice creams. He was a good boy."

Jacob nodded, unsure of what else to say. As he was leaving he gave the man his condolences. On his walk towards the Leakey Cauldron's fireplace he realized just how strange that was, giving condolences for your own death. Pushing the thoughts from his mind he gladly stepped into the fireplace and went back to Oswald's.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Oswald asked once Jacob finally sat down. When he had gotten back he immediately went about putting his things in his trunk, having only shrunk down the purchases when he first got them.

"It was fine," Jacob stated, gladly taking the glass of butterbeer placed in front of him. "When do I get to meet Gold?"

"Right now," a man's voice answered, coming away from the fireplace. "You must be the new recruit, what's your name?"

Eyeing the strange man, he wondered just why he had chosen Gold for his new name, and he wondered what his first name even was. Jacob quickly realized he hadn't answered, and that Oswald had seemingly vanished. "Jacob Green," he said, holding out his hand to shake the other man's.

Gold eyed the hand and shook his head. "I'll shake your hand when I trust you, until then, let's get going," he stated, turning back to the fireplace.

Jacob sighed, and instead of getting up and following the man, speaks up, "I was actually wondering if I could go to my funeral."

Turning back around Gold once more eyed the boy who would be under his thumb for the next year. He wondered just how old the chap was, and upon seeing a strange look in his eyes, conceded. "When is it?"

"Saturday," Jacob says, his voice thick with emotion.

"You'll have to control your emotions, but we'll go," he says, and takes a seat across from him at the table. "What'd you pick up in Diagon Alley?"

"Can I ask a question first?" Jacob asked, looking straight at his new teacher. When Gold nodded, he continued. "It's just, before I never cared much for learning, I liked it, but never to the extent of my friend Hermione, but today when I was buying books, I realized that I wanted to learn a lot of things…" He trailed off and with a deep breath continued what he wanted to say. "I picked up books on the Dark Arts too…" He trailed off again.

Gold sat there and looked deep into the young boy's eyes, understanding his conflict. "It's part of becoming part of the circle. I'm sure Grey told you that eventually you'll pick a craft. Before you can do that though, you'll have to find out what you want and to do that you have to learn a little of everything. I understand your distaste for even wanting to learn something about the Dark Arts, but I assure you, this doesn't make you a dark wizard. Truthfully, the colors don't have a side. Now why don't you show me the books you bought, and that can be your assignment until Saturday."

Jacob looked up at Gold, and a smile appeared on his face. That little speech truly made him feel much better about things. Picking up his staff from where it was leaning next to him, he tilted it, and his trunk came floating from across the room.

Gold gave the boy a questioning look, who shrugged, and opened up the fourth compartment of his trunk, the part that held his small library. There was well over fifty books all fit on one of the bookshelves. It was a small collection, but it was a start.

Gold carefully looked over each of them, before handing him two books. "You can either read up on your charms, or your transfiguration, and if you really want to, both. I'll see you in two days Green, in the mean time, keep your head up."

Jacob nodded and before Gold could leave, he relayed Grey's message.

Gold just nodded, told him once again to read, and left.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, there's another author's note! This one is mainly to ask you simple questions I couldn't ask you before you read the chapter. Having said that, any idea what might be so important about the ring, or the map, and who the hell is Gold? Tell me what you thought in a review!


	5. Good Bye's

**A/N:** Before you begin this chapter, I'd just like to say that this was one of the hardest chapters to write so far. I'd like to think I've done it justice. I'll be posting another update in probably a week.  Replies to certain reviews will be at the bottom.

* * *

Saturday morning found Jacob sitting outside behind Oswald's shop, staring up at the sky. He had done a lot of thinking during the last two days, and although he didn't regret his decision to go and train, he would miss what he had let go. He found himself, more than once, wondering just what Ron and Hermione were going through, thinking him dead. It was a guilt that laid evenly over his shoulders, one he just couldn't shrug off.

And that is how Gold found him, staring up at the sky, a look of deep pain on his face. Taking a seat on the grass next to him, Gold sighed. He knew the second Roman contacted him that the kid was going to have a hard time. Just who picks a life like this when they're thirteen? But then he learned the facts, that he had a prophecy over his head, that he had a killer after him, and he lived with muggles who didn't even try to hide how much they disliked him.

"Are you going to be able to handle it?" Gold asked, not looking at the boy.

"No," Jacob admitted, shaking his head. "But I need to go." His voice was even deeper with emotion, and he squeezed his eyes to keep any tears from falling. "I know I can't go up and talk to them, but I… I need to see them one last time."

Gold nodded. "I understand," he said, his own voice barely a whisper. "After today though, I expect you not to be hung up on it. I know you'll have your days, but I need you to know I'm only going to give you five minutes. Each time you think about that life, each time you find yourself regretting this one, you only have five minutes to deal with those emotions. Understand?"

"No," Jacob replied, and turned to Gold. "What was it like for you? How did you deal with it?"

Gold looked at his new charge, searched his face for what, Jacob didn't know, but whatever he found, it only made him nod. "Go inside and get ready, Indigo and I will be by the door."

With a large sigh, Jacob nodded. He was being written off, but he wouldn't push. So he went inside and changed into the clothes he had picked out for the funeral. The robes were a deep green, almost the shade of his mother's eyes, and they clung to him just enough that you'd think he was well fit. Jacob spared one last glance in the mirror, before he headed down the stairs to meet his new friends.

"Well, don't you look dapper," Oswald said, his small smile still gracing his face. "Come on, people are already setting off."

The three of them walked off towards the center of the village where port-key's were being handed out, all with one destination, Godric's Hallow cemetery.

Paying for the port-key, Gold took a deep breath, and held it out to his companions. "Ready?" With two low nods, Gold activated the port-key, and they were off.

Touching down once more on solid ground, Jacob spared a glare towards Gold and Oswald, who were both smiling down at him.

"This is it," Gold commented, walking towards the large group of people that had assembled.

"Quite possibly all of magical Britain is here," Oswald said, looking around. "You sure you're ready Jacob?"

Jacob gave a hard sigh and just continued walking. Oswald's comment held a lot of truth as many, many people had turned up. He spotted Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well as the Minister of Magic, all standing at the entrance of the cemetery, welcoming people. He quietly made his way pass them, and to a chair that had been set up towards the back.

Up front, wizards and witches gathered around a marble tomb, simply touching it, before making their way to seats. Jacob spotted the Weasley's, as well as Hermione, sitting in some of the front seats, along with the Defense professor he had been studying under this year. They all had their heads bowed, some talking quietly to the person next to them.

After another ten minutes every seat was taken, and there was a large number of people still standing.

Jacob watched as Dumbledore made his way to the front of the group, standing just off the side and to the front of the casket. He watched as the old man truly showed his age. And as he started talking, all the whispers stopped, and his voice was the only one that could be heard.

"We lost a great wizard, a hero, and to many, a friend. He was known to most as the Boy-Who-Lived, but to some he was simply Harry, just Harry. He was a kind boy, and he had a heart of gold. When he was born, his parents couldn't be happier, he was just perfect for them, their little bundle of joy. We all know the story, of how they sacrificed themselves for him, so he could live, and live he did," Dumbledore paused here and look out at the sea of faces. He paused briefly on a few people, and when he finally spoke again, he pointed his eyes once more towards the back, not quite looking at any one person.

"When he first came to Hogwarts he was like any other eleven year old that had walked through the doors of the Great Hall for the first time. He was so excited to learn, so excited to see the wonders of our world, and he never stopped being amazed by any of it," Again, Dumbledore paused, as if trying to bring himself back together so he could continue his eulogy. And once again, he continued. "His two years at Hogwarts were two of the best years of his life. He overcame many obstacles, many trials, and no matter how hard things got for him, he continued loving what the world offered."

Everyone felt their hearts in their throats as Dumbledore actually choked up, and they all watched as he lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"Today we lie Harry to rest, and although we will miss him dearly, and are sad to say our goodbyes," again Dumbledore paused, taking a deep breath. After another minute, Dumbledore gave the rest of his speech. "Harry finally gets to say hello. He is embraced not by death, but his mother and father. He will be remembered in our hearts as a boy who lived, who loved, as a boy who, in the end, had a smile on his face, and love in his heart." At this point Dumbledore finally turned and acknowledged the tomb, and with a raise of his wand, sent a jet of golden light to the sky. "Rest well Harry, may you find your parents as perfect as they found you."

Jacob swallowed the massive lump in his throat and turned to Oswald who had his own head bowed. Feeling a hand settle on his shoulder, he found Gold giving him the most sympathetic smile he had ever seen.

Jacob watched as Gold took out his own wand and raised it to the sky, sending a long jet of golden light up, along with the others that had followed Dumbledore's lead.

The sky was bright with gold, as wizard and witch after wizard and witch paid respect to the young boy. When he finally realized he had yet to do so Jacob took out his staff, transfigured it to full size, and sent the brightest jet of golden light to the sky.

When he finally brought down his staff and tucked up back into his pocket there were many tearful eyes on him. He could tell what they were thinking too. Just who was he, how did he have a staff, and did he even know the boy? And Jacob knew, he couldn't answer any of those questions.

Gold quietly guided him to the outer part of the cemetery, and surprised Jacob by doing something he'd never thought the man knew how to do. He gave him a hug.

"I'd forgotten that people tend to give a speech for the fallen, if I had remembered I'd have brought you after everything had been said," Gold informed, letting him go. "His words were deep, it was hard enough for those people to hear, but for you," he paused and shook his head. "When the majority of the people leave we can go back over."

With a nod of acceptance Jacob silently watched as person after person gave their last respects to him and apparated away. He didn't dare look towards his friends, he had heard their heavy sobs during Dumbledore's speech. He didn't even dare to look at Dumbledore himself.

Finally when there were only the Weasley's, Hermione, and a few Hogwarts professors left, Gold guided him back over to pay his own respects.

The group watched him, Gold with a very careful eye, as he stood over the grave, not uttering a word. After a few minutes Dumbledore broke away and approached the young man, remembering him from the wand crafter's shop the night everything had happened. "Forgive me, but did you know him?"

Looking up with a grief stricken face, Jacob shot a quick glance to Gold, before turning back to the Headmaster. "My condolences, your speech was very," Jacob paused and unable to come up with the right word just shook his head. "My condolences."

Before Dumbledore could say another word, Jacob had taken out his staff and conjured up a flower, a lily. Whatever Dumbledore was going to say swept away from his mind as he stared at the young man who was now walking away.

Hermione and Ron, with puffy red eyes intercepted him from getting any further than five feet away. "Who are you?" they demanded. "Why did you conjure up that lily?"

Looking deep into his best friends' eyes, Jacob once again shook his head. "I truly am sorry for your loss."

As soon as he finished the sentence Gold came up and placed his hand once more on Jacob's shoulder, guiding him away.

And not another word was spoken by anyone as they watched the two men disappear. It was only after the echoing crack faded into nothing that they realized the young man answered none of their questions, leaving them wondering even more just who he was.

* * *

When they landed once more Jacob sent a weak glare to the older man. That had been worse travel than the port-key. As his stomach settled he looked around and realized they weren't at Oswald's anymore, but in front of a small castle.

"Where are we?" he asked looking more intently at the almost black stone fortress. It vaguely reminded him of Hogwarts, and that thought brought a pang of hurt to his heart.

"My home," Gold stated, "now come inside and I'll let you know the rules." He started walking off when he realized the young man wasn't following him and sighed. "Five minutes."

Jacob nodded and turned his back to the man and the castle, and looked up once more to the sky. Off in the distance he saw a few owls flying about, along with a couple other birds. The tree tops seemed to reach forever and Jacob knew they were well over sixty feet. Around him the grass was green, well manicured, and the path that led up to the entrance was the same dark stone that made the structure.

Finally when he realized his five minutes were up, and he had done nothing but think of his surroundings, he made his way inside. Later, he thought, later he could wallow in his pain. But tomorrow, he promised himself, he wouldn't let himself think about it. He had said his goodbyes, and tomorrow, maybe he would say hello.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure if I had waited any longer I would've forgotten I wanted to respond to some of you, luckily for us, I couldn't hold out any longer.

_PuppyProngs:_ No, Sirius was not chosen.

_RebeliousOne:_ First, I want to say your reviews always make me smile. Second, to answer your question if there will be a pairing or not, well that's for me to know and you to maybe find out later :)

To everyone who guessed about what the ring and map might be, good guesses!

Reactions to this update? Review! Tell me what you think!


	6. The Castle

Walking into the castle, Jacob was greeted by a not so patient Gold, who stood expectantly beside a closed door. With no time to really look at the entrance he quickly made his way over to Gold and was lead into what he could only guess was the man's office. There were a few bookshelves on the walls, a fireplace just behind the large oak desk, and a few comfortable looking armchairs sitting in the corners of the room.

"Sit," Gold said, summoning a chair in front of his desk. "Tonight you can stew over the days events, but for now and until I say, you will be under my thumb." Jacob nodded slowly, not bothering to say anything as the man who had been nice and understanding became almost cold with his demeanor.

"First, ground rules," Gold continued, "rule number one, don't be seen in public, if you need something, come to me. Rule number two, don't go exploring the castle, this is my home, not yours, and there are rooms I don't wish for you to see. If you break this rule, I'll know. Rule number three, you are here to learn. Don't slack off just because you've been given an eternity. Number four, don't question my judgment. Five, old friends are now dead to you, as you are dead to them. Lastly, take care of yourself. That means eat regularly, wash regularly, sleep when you need it. Understand?"

Jacob took a deep breath and nodded. Some of those rules were harsh, especially number five. For the most part, they were all fine, like the last one, that was a given. Subconsciously he took to rubbing his thumb over his new ring, and like a tidal wave, all the negative emotions he was feeling washed away. A small smile settled on his lips and he was happy to just feel content.

"Good, now I'll take you on a tour so you'll know where you can go, and where you can't," Gold said getting up from his chair and walking around the desk. With a sigh he gave the kid a small smile, "I don't mean to be so harsh, this was thrown on me when I was working on something else."

"Oh, Grey said you were a tracker, were you tracking something?" Jacob asked slowly following the older man out of the room.

Immediately Gold turned back to the boy, gave him a hard look, and turned away. "Don't you worry about it," he answered, stopping in front of a room that was across from his office. "This is the lounge, you are welcome in here, but I ask you don't eat in here. It doesn't need to smell like some horrible meal."

Continuing on he stopped next to another door further down the wall and next to the large staircase. "This is the library, it's two floors, I encourage you to read these books, but only after you've read all of yours, and I do expect you to read all of yours."

The next door they stopped next to was the dining room, another room he was welcomed to, as this was where he would take all his meals. "Basically," Gold said, "All the rooms on the first floor are open to you. You may enter my office when I am in there, but only if I am in there. That's my personal space, understand?"

Jacob nodded and looked around the entrance as Gold stepped on the first step of the stairs. There were a couple of doors Gold passed by on the tour of downstairs, but Jacob realized that was because they were off limits to him. He knew curiosity was going to get to him eventually, but for the time being, he would leave Gold to his privacy.

On the second floor even more doors were passed by with no explanation. Gold stopped by the door to the second floor of his library, commenting to tell him there was a small staircase in the room so he wouldn't have to go the long way if he wanted to go up to the other level.

The next door he stopped by, Jacob was told, was Gold's room, and he was only pointing it out in case Jacob really needed to find him. Jacob nodded and promised he'd only ever run towards the room if there was a dire emergency.

They walked along the halls a little more until they reached the last door he had yet to pass by, and Gold stopped and actually opened it. "This will be your room, attached is your own personal bathroom, along with a door to the next room, which you can use as a study. Indigo already had your things brought over, I suggest you go unpack. When you're done, please come down and see me, I'll either be in the library or my office, check the library first."

Jacob nodded and watched Gold's back retreat as he left him to his own devices. Once Gold turned the corner and couldn't be seen anymore Jacob turned to his new room, and felt his jaw hit the floor.

The room was vast, easily the size of the Dursley's entire second floor, and not only that, the color scheme was that of the Gryffindor common room. The reds and gold's splashed on the walls intricately, and Jacob wasn't sure, but it almost looked like a vague design of a lion. Turning around in all directions Jacob took in the four poster bed, complete with red curtains, the standard nightstand next to his bed, his trunk even sat at the end of the bed, just like at Hogwarts.

On the far wall, next to a door, stood a large wardrobe, and Jacob wasn't even sure if he could fill it, even though he had bought a vast amount of clothing the other day. There was a comfy lounge chair sitting in front of a large window, and outside his view was spectacular; a large field welcoming to animals of any kind.

Going to the door next to the wardrobe he opened it and found his bathroom, and his jaw almost dropped again. It too, was large, complete with a shower, a tub that was more like a pool, and a large vanity for who knew what.

Walking out of the bathroom he turned his attention to the door on the opposite side of the large room. He quickly made his way to it and opened it to view his study. Not nearly as large as his room, about the size of Gold's office downstairs. It had two large empty bookshelves, a desk sitting in front of another window, a fireplace, and to Jacob's liking, a painting of Hogwarts. The walls themselves were painted just like they were in his room, but a lot less red.

Shaking his head Jacob went back into his room and moved to his trunk. He took out his staff once more, waved it, and had all the books go into his study and fit themselves on the bookshelf. With another wave of his staff he opened up one of the compartments that didn't have a whole lot in it, and carefully took out the map that he had stuck inside.

Instead of waving his staff again, he himself brought the map into his study and stuck it on the wall just inside the room. He would be studying it later, but for now, it would be his own personal touch to the golden room.

Jacob continued to unpack, taking his potions equipment into his study and sticking it on the second bookshelf that stood empty. When he was done with that he sent his clothes to the wardrobe, and with one last look, realized he was done.

Exiting his room he made his way towards the library and went down the stairs in there, and not finding Gold, he made his way towards the man's office.

"So is your room to your liking?" Gold asked looking up from the parchment on his desk.

Jacob nodded, "It is, reminds me of Hogwarts," he commented.

"I thought it would," Gold said and walked so he was in front of his desk. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"I think so," Jacob said nodding his head.

"Good, follow me," Gold said and left the office. Jacob followed him to one of the doors that wasn't remarked upon on the tour, and once again felt his jaw drop. The room was large, with many different weapons on the walls, and a stage for, what he assumed, dueling. "This is where we will do some of your training," Gold said standing next to yet another door. "This," he said walking through the threshold, "is where we will do most of your training."

Walking into the room he found it was similar to a classroom, and vaguely reminded him of the potions classroom in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"So, why don't we start with charms, show me what you've learned the last two and a quarter years," Gold stated standing expectantly in front of the only desk.

So for the next two hours Jacob went through the charms, the transfiguration, and defensive spells he had learned. When he finished the last spell he looked up to Gold, and found the man's face betrayed no emotion.

"Dare I ask what you've learned in potions?" Gold questioned waving his wand to bring forth a cauldron.

"The teacher," Jacob paused knowing he was using Snape's poor teaching as an excuse. "Please don't ask me to brew anything."

With a deep sigh Gold waved his wand at the cauldron and sent it back to it's resting place. "What about your herbology? That goes hand in hand with potions."

"It wasn't bad, but it wasn't my favorite class," Jacob admitted.

Gold nodded and went to the front of the "classroom" and took out a piece of parchment. Looking up he realized Jacob was just sitting there, staring at him expectantly. "Write down all you know of plants, when you're done, let me know."

Nodding Jacob started on listing the plants he knew, and how to care for them, while Gold went back to the front of the classroom to the large desk and took out another piece of parchment.

He went about making the lesson plan for the boy, glancing up at him occasionally. So far he wasn't really impressed with the kid's knowledge, and other than the power he had, he wasn't really anything special. He just got done writing down the last part of the plan when the boy called out to him, finished.

Leaving the lesson plan on the desk he went and picked up the piece of parchment and felt his eyebrows raise up to his hairline. He wasn't expecting this. He sighed at the small urge he had to throw the parchment into the fireplace.

"Well," Gold said, "I definitely have my work cut out for me." With a wave of his wand he brought forward the lesson plans and handed it to Jacob. "Any questions before I give you homework?"

"Was my knowledge really that bad?"

Gold gave the kid a small smile and not wanting to be too mean to the boy, shook his head. "It's not that your knowledge was bad, just that I didn't realize how the teachings have changed."

"You went to Hogwarts?" Jacob asked, his eyes bright with wonderment.

Gold ignored the question and gave Jacob his homework. He was to write down everything he knew of potions, how they were made, what ones he knew how to make, what ingredients he was familiar with, and what type of cauldron he preferred using.

With no other words Gold sent him off to his room, as he went into his own office.

Up in his room Jacob went into his study and pinned Gold's lesson plan on the wall next to his map. Looking down the list once more, he realized, Gold wasn't the only one with his work cut out for him.

**For the next four months:**

**Monday:**

Morning- Herbology

Afternoon- Quiz of lesson

Mid-afternoon- Potions

Evening- Essay on potion brewed

Night- Read your books

**Tuesday:**

Morning- Charms

Afternoon- Essay on charm(s) used

Mid-afternoon- Review on book read night before

Evening- Free, I suggest you study

Night- Books

**Wednesday:**

Morning- Dark Arts

Afternoon- Defense

Mid-afternoon- Essay on morning/afternoon classes

Evening- Healing (Yes, I'll be teaching you this.)

Night- Essay on Healing/books

**Thursday:**

Morning- Transfiguration

Afternoon- Quiz on lesson

Mid-afternoon- Ancient Runes (Yes kid)

Evening- Essay on Runes

Night- Astronomy

**Friday:**

Morning- History of Magic

Afternoon- Essay on lesson

Mid-afternoon- Arithmancy

Evening- Essay on lesson

Night- Books

**Saturday:**

Morning- Free

Afternoon- Magical theory

Mid-afternoon- Apparition

Evening- Free

Night- Books

**Sunday:**

Morning- Free

Afternoon- Wandless magic

Mid-afternoon- Free

Evening- We talk, that means we go over the week, and you get your emotions off your chest. I'm your only friend here, you'll feel better afterwards.

Night- Free

_Remember kid, you're here to learn. We'll talk more about the plan on Sunday. Keep your head up._

Jacob could only imagine what tomorrow, a Sunday, would be like. He didn't even know what he would talk to Gold about, and with that thought, he turned to his newly acquired map. He had a feeling that to others, the map was nothing more than a faded piece of art, but to him, he could clearly see that it led to something, but there was nothing on the map that indicated where the location might be. No altitude, no longitude, no markings of terrain, just a flat piece of land, and island, surrounded by water, with a large red 'X' splashed towards the center of the island.

Just what was there, he had no clue, but he knew he wanted to find this place, and find out just what might be there.


	7. Four Months

**A/N:** I really am sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I will be working on the next few chapters during the next week, and hopefully, it won't take me this long next time. I also hope this fits nicely with the previous chapters, so please _don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

As it turned out, the talks on Sunday were something Jacob found himself looking forward to. His first lesson the day after he arrived, Wandless magic, was harder than he could have imagined. It was more than willing things to happen, or manipulating the magic inside of him, it was also manipulating the magic in the air. Monday's were alright, definitely not his favorite. Gold had actually started the first lessons by reteaching him the things he learned the previous two years and the little he had during what he took of his third year. Tuesday lessons he found enjoyable. He definitely didn't mind writing the reviews on the books he had read the night previous. Wednesday's had him feeling confused, but his afternoon class in Defense was much easier when he knew what exactly he was defending against having learned about the curses that would be sent from the Dark Arts. He even found Healing to be interesting, so much so that it was one of his best subjects. Thursday's were again, okay, and Friday's tended to be in the same boat. Saturday's marked up to be his favorite. He absolutely loved magical theory, and after he mastered Apparition he had even more free time.

In all, Jacob and Gold had found themselves settled into a pretty solid routine. Every morning before lessons they would have a quiet breakfast, before going and doing whatever the lessons required of them. Jacob truly soared in his academics, and when Gold sent his reports to Roman, he would state that he was happy with how the boy was shaping up.

It had taken about two months to relearn his first two years, and one more to be up to speed with what the kids at Hogwarts were most definitely learning. That's not to say Gold was letting him slip by with knowing as little as he could about the subjects, which was, sadly, what it was like at Hogwarts, but putting the bar sky high and expecting the most out of his pupil.

With the fourth month coming to a close, Jacob finally found himself truly opening up to Gold, and sharing the map with him, along with the ring he had acquired from Burgin's. Looking at the map, Gold looked back up to Jacob and stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

"What you don't see it?" Jacob had replied and Gold just raised his eyebrows. "It's a treasure map!"

With a small shake of his head Gold just told him to focus on finishing the lessons for the month.

When faced with the ring, Jacob found himself surprised by Gold's expression. The mans usual stoic face had marred an unnamed emotion, before his mask quickly cascaded his face once more. "It's quite interesting."

During one of their Sunday talks, Gold took pity on the young man and comforted him, having noticed him talking the "five minute breaks" at least once every day. "It's never easy," he had lamented, "not being able to apologize, or go back and explain to them any of your regrets, but eventually, you do move on."

Jacob had bowed his head, and as quietly as he could, inquired if Gold had had any friends left that he could apologize to.

"I had three great friends, and we knew each other probably as well as you and your friends knew each other. Sadly, even if I could, they're all dead now," Gold seemingly stopped his confession, before he spoke up once more. "I take comfort in knowing that they heard my apologized I whispered to the wind."

The silence following that admission was only broken when Gold had gotten ready to leave for his own quarters. Jacob had looked up, an ever serious expression on his face, and asked in no less than four words if he was the ever famed Godric Gryffindor. The answer he got was the echo of Gold's laughter as he walked away.

On another one of the Sunday chats, Jacob was curled up in one of the few arm chairs reading one of his many books.

"And just what are you reading now?" Gold asked taking the seat nearest the boy, next to the fireplace.

"Rereading _Minor Injuries Require Minor Healing_," Jacob responded from the other side of the book. "Making sure I didn't miss anything."

"We both know you didn't. I could bump my head, gain a concussion, and pass out, and you would know exactly what to do," said Gold.

"Depending on the severity of the concussion, I'm not sure that could be classified as minor," Jacob quipped, finally looking up from his book. "It's an interesting read anyways."

Gold nodded, and watched as the boy set the book aside.

"Could I ask you a question, Sir?"

Gold nodded slowly, and made sure his mask was carefully in place.

"The other night I had a dream about them again, and I just," Jacob paused and looked towards the fire. "How did you handle not being able to get in touch with them?"

With a sigh, Gold leaned forward and let his mask slip as much as he ever did. "When I was done with my training, and on my way to taking up a craft, I would keep a close eye on them. Just knowing that they were okay was what got me through. That and I knew they were happy. Years later when I found out about their deaths, well, I could no longer hang on to the hardship."

A few minutes passed before Jacob spoke. "Sir," he said, just as quietly as he did when he was going to ask what he was certain was a sensitive question, "Just who were you?"

Gold's mask quickly snapped fully in place, and his cold wrath was unleashed. "Never, never ask that question," he spat, getting up from his chair and walking briskly to the door. "Before I forget, Grey and Indigo are coming for a visit next week." With that he walked out of the lounge and Jacob heard him walk up the stairs until he couldn't be heard anymore.

It was with a heavy sigh that Jacob left the room. He would, in the future, refrain from asking any circle members that question.

The next day came almost too quickly. Jacob had spent the rest of the night looking intently at the map on his wall. He hoped once the lesson plan was over, Gold would allow him to buy some maps of landscapes, hopefully one of them would look identical to the one he had.

Taking a seat at his desk he looked down at the parchment and sighed. Apparently Gold wanted him to list all of the properties of plants he had been taught over the last four months. It wasn't hard, it was just tedious.

The rest of the week wasn't any better, almost every lesson was review, and the ones that weren't, Gold was extra hard on him. Finally, after the end of his Magical Theory class, which was spent with Gold telling him he wasn't thinking outside of the box enough, he cracked.

"You've been hard on me all week, and we both know I'm not getting anything wrong on the quizzes, or anything wrong in the practical work! I'm sorry I asked a question that I didn't realize was such a sore subject! But give me a break, it's only natural for me to be curious!" he ranted, glaring at his mentor who was just smirking back at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, I didn't think you'd ever yell at me, yet here you are," Gold said, leaning back against his desk. "And yes, I have been being hard on you this week. I don't want you thinking that now that we're at the end, you can just sit back and relax. Roman is going to be coming. Next week if everything goes to plan. But tomorrow, Grey and Indigo will be here, and it will be our last class together." Gold paused and let his mask fully slide off his face, and in place was a proud look, one a father would give a son. "You've come so far in the time you've been here. I've taught you more than I thought I would be, and more. We haven't quite finished your third year, but we have accomplished a good portion of it. You're a remarkable young man, Jacob, I'm glad you're apart of the circle."

Jacob stared at Gold as if he were questioning whether or not he heard him correctly. Finally, he nodded, realizing he had. "Thank you. I'm glad I got to spend these last few months with you."

After the tension died down Gold finally spoke up again. "Jacob, I'm sorry I snapped at you last week. You are very right though, that question is a sore subject. Not to all of us, I'm sure if you asked any of the others they would tell you, but to me, the answer is the only thing I guard so well. Maybe in the future, say maybe a hundred years, I'll let you know."

"Do any of the others know?"

Gold smiled, "Silver might, Roman definitely doesn't, but no, I've never told a soul."

Jacob, not wanting to sound stupid and give a simple "oh", nodded.

Looking around the room Gold gave a soft smile before he turned back to Jacob. "Get out of here, the lesson is obviously over."

Laughing at the amused look on Gold's face, Jacob strolled out of the room and up to his room. He couldn't wait to see Indigo and Grey tomorrow and tell them about the last four months, and with that on his mind, he threw himself into a book to make the time pass faster.

* * *

When Jacob joined Gold for breakfast the next morning he was actually surprised to see Indigo and Grey at the table as well. "Aren't you guys here early?" he questioned, filling his plate with eggs, toast, and sausage.

"Kid, early already passed by," Grey commented. "Hurry up and finish your food, I want to hear about the last four months you've had to spend with this old man."

"Grey," Gold commented, his tone sharp. "You may have been out from under my wing for some time now, but don't make me remind you of your first months."

"Captain," Grey nodded, a small smirk on his face.

"So Jacob, how have you been?" Indigo asked eyeing how the boy had grown. When he had first met him he had been so small, and now, in only four months at that, he had grown into what a boy of his age should look like.

"Good, it hasn't exactly been a piece of cake, but I'm good," he answered. "How's Hogwarts?"

Indigo smiled softly at the boy and opened his mouth to reply when Gold cut him off. "Let him finish his breakfast, then you all can go discuss whatever strikes your fancy. Jacob, Grey, remember rule number four."

With a small grunt from Grey, and a shake of the head from Jacob, Indigo just smiled alongside Gold. "You train them well," he commented, his laughter barely concealed.

Gold just nodded and excused himself, but not before once again reiterating for Jacob to finish his breakfast.

Finally Jacob, Indigo, and Grey, all sat in the comfortable chairs in the lounge room. "So Hogwarts? My friends?" Jacob questioned, not wasting a minute.

"Hogwarts is fine, the mood was definitely heavy, but it's been getting better. Your friends actually stopped by on their first Hogsmeade visit. They asked me why you had even stopped by, and I told them. They were, of course, sad, but during their last visit they seemed to be a bit happier. They just wanted to thank me for trying to help you," Indigo said, giving the young man a look of sympathy.

"Well I'm glad they're getting on," Jacob said, and he was nothing but sincere. "And thank you, you have helped me, just as much as Grey and Gold."

"Ah Gold, tell us your subjects, what's your favorite, you yell at him yet?" Grey questioned a small smirk on his face.

"Monday's I learned Herbology and Potions. Tuesday's was Charms and a review on the book I read the night before. Wednesday's was Dark Arts, Defense, and Healing. Thursday's was Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy. Friday was History of Magic and Arithmancy. Saturday's was Magical Theory, and in the beginning I learned how to apparate. And Sunday afternoons I learned Wandless magic," Jacob said, outlining what the last four months looked like.

"My favorite was and is Healing, and I really didn't like the Dark Arts, but it did help to learn them to the extent I did. Gold was going to teach me the unforgivables, but I refused and he didn't comment on it. Magical Theory is also great, and in my spare time I read about Oclumency, laws and politics, and even learned some things about being the Head of a family."

"Sounds like you had a full plate," Indigo said, not at all surprised that he refused to learn the unforgivables. "Do you think Healing will be your craft?"

"Maybe, but first I need to learn the rest of what I'm taking, and then what other crafts there are," Jacob answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have you yelled at him yet?" Grey asked again.

Jacob looked back to the fire place and gave a short nod. "Yesterday, but only because he was being such a git the last week."

"Oh?" Indigo asked, curious as to what happened.

"I asked him who he really is, and was, and he snapped at me," Jacob admitted, looking towards the door. "He apologized and explained to me yesterday though, and I understand why he got upset."

"Yeah, I suppose I should have told you not to ask that," Grey remarked. "So that was the first time you yelled at him?"

Jacob nodded. "He's a good teacher, and his rules aren't ridiculous," he admitted.

"So you haven't broken a single rule?" Grey asked, looking at him in awe. "Not even number two?"

"I've wanted to break that one, but no, as far as I know, I haven't broken any rules," Jacob replied.

Later that night, after Grey and Indigo left, Gold met Jacob in the library and handed him a bundle of scrolls. "They're maps of landscapes. I figured you'll need to do something during the next week, this can hold you over until Roman gets here I think."

"Thank you," Jacob said a large smile on his face. "Is there anything I can do to prepare to meet him?"

"Just be ready," Gold said and left the library at once.

Jacob looked down at the bundle in his arms, and not bothering to close the book he had been examining, took off for his room and office. He had landscapes to look at.


	8. Roman

The evening before Roman was due to arrive found Jacob and Gold sitting together in the lounge room. They were both staring into the fire, the last four months strolling through their thoughts. Jacob found himself looking over to Gold every time he seemed to open his mouth to say something, only to close it again when words failed him. Finally, after what could have possibly been the fiftieth time Gold opened his mouth, Jacob spoke, "So what happens? Does Roman come and determine whether or not I'm good enough?"

Looking at the young boy before him, Gold smiled and shook his head. "Don't be so dramatic," he chided. "Tomorrow is just a progress report. He's coming to meet you, and maybe set up some new lessons for you to take. You wouldn't need him to come to assess if you were good enough or not, I'd tell you."

Jacob gave Gold an un-amused look and stared back at the fire. Gold had told him just to be ready, but he truly wasn't sure what that meant.

"It means," Gold announced, ripping Jacob from his thoughts, "not to get all flustered. You've done well, I've told you so. And don't give me that look, you know I've looked into your thoughts regularly since I met you."

"You're a real joy, Gold, truly," Jacob sniped, not bothering to look at his mentor. "You know, I've looked at those maps over a hundred times each already, and none of them fit. No matter which way I turn them, they don't look anything like mine."

"That's because yours is nothing more than a fairy tale," Gold replied, not missing how Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'll get you more, but I would like to have those maps back since you're done with them."

Jacob nodded and silence once more enveloped them. His thoughts drifted towards fairies and whether or not this was one of those tales. It just couldn't be, the map wouldn't have such strange circumstances around it otherwise. At least, that's what he wished to believe.

"Jacob, can I just say one thing before I retire for the night?"

"You're asking?"

"Don't be smart Jacob," Gold said, getting up from his chair and walking towards the door. "I just wanted to thank you for not breaking any of the rules I set, I know there were times when you wanted to, were probably even close to it, so thank you."

Looking up to his mentor Jacob smiled and just shook his head. "No problem, Sir, I'll see you tomorrow."

With one last nod to his charge, Gold exited. Jacob sat there continuing his train of thought over what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Jacob made sure to wake up early enough that if Roman were to arrive before breakfast, he would be present already. As luck would have it, when he joined Gold for breakfast, Roman wasn't there yet. Sitting down, Jacob noticed Gold looking at him, shocked. "I know, I'm up early, what of it?"

"Nothing of it, but he won't be here until noon," Gold commented, a small smile on his face.

Jacob slowly brought his eyes off his plate to look at Gold, and after a second, he shook his own head. "Your jokes are only funny to you, I hope you know that."

With a sigh, Gold nodded, and went back to eating his breakfast.

Soon, noon was upon them, and they both stood ready and waiting in the lounge room. Not a minute past, the fire flared, and a man wearing a dark green cloak, stepped out. Jacob immediately noticed how his hair flared around him, like a lion's mane, and his eyes were even bluer than those of Dumbledore's.

Gold cleared his throat, managed to stand even straighter, and shot Jacob a pointed look. Taking his lead, Jacob straightened his own back, and bowed his head.

"Sir, Jacob Green. Jacob, this is Roman," Gold introduced, stepping back so his charge and long time friend could get acquainted.

Roman eyed up Jacob from head to foot, and back again. "You're thirteen, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Jacob nodded, swallowing back the lump that had formed in his throat. This man was so intimidating, his aura surged with power, so much so he could probably give Dumbledore a run for his money, and then some.

Roman's face cracked a smile and he looked from Gold to Jacob, "You two can relax, it's not as if I'm here to serve punishment."

Gold immediately smiled to his friend and sank down onto his favorite arm chair. "I assure you, I was merely putting up a front for the boy. Jacob, grab yourself a Butterbeer, you look like you could use it."

"Ever basking in your own jokes, aren't you Silas?" Roman remarked taking a seat in the arm chair usually occupied by Jacob. "So what's the progress report for this last month?"

Taking a deep breath, Gold leaned forward in his chair, "Almost finished up his third year, he's taken on a few electives during his free time, overall, he's done outstanding. I haven't started him on any of the circle's magic, I figured when we finish his third year, I would; have him do that over the holidays."

Roman nodded and looked over at Jacob who was sitting quietly on the edge of the couch. "Electives?" he questioned, not hearing about any of it in any of the progress reports.

"I read books on oclumency, laws and politics, and what is required when you're a Head of a family," Jacob responded, trying his hardest to read what was going through Roman's mind.

Roman nodded and gave Jacob a look, one that said he knew what he was doing. "Any thought of your craft?"

"I'm thinking of maybe Healing, but there is still much to learn," Jacob answered, and Roman once again nodded.

"Would you please excuse us for a while, I would like to talk to your mentor here," Roman said, watching as Jacob nodded and left the room. When he was finally out and the door was closed Roman turned back to Gold. "He sounds like he's well adjusted then."

Gold nodded. "I give him five minutes each time he falls under a spell, it seems to work well for him. He did ask about his friends when Grey and Indigo came the other week, but that's not surprising. The only thing else really to remark upon is his fascination with this map he found, to me it appears to be nothing special, but he insists that it's some sort of treasure map."

"That is interesting," Roman commented. "So tell me Silas, any plans for the next year?"

"Nothing that can't be put on hold if you really need it to be," Gold responded, curious as to where Roman was leading the conversation.

"Put them on standby, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Jacob looked towards his trunk and with a whispered spell, unlocked the charm that had been set on it for the last of however long. Immediately the trunk opened and the room was basked in a light so bright Jacob had to close his eyes.

"Finally," a voice sang. "I thought you'd forgotten about me! Why didn't you unlock it sooner? Hm? Did you forget about me?"

Turning around he looked for the voice in all directions before he brought his hand to the back of his neck. "Who's there?"

"I'm here," the voice sang again. "I don't have a physical appearance, in case you were wondering. I'm truly just the air. Now, answer my questions!"

"I was busy, really busy, and didn't know if I'd be able to…" Jacob trailed off knowing that he was only spouting excuses.

"Well, okay," the voice said. "Now tell me, have you figured out the map yet?"

Jacob found himself once again turning all around. "How do you know about the map?"

"I'm the reason you can see it, of course! I take it you haven't figured it out then?"

"No, I haven't, what's it lead to?"

"Treasure! My treasure! Since you set me free I suppose I could enlighten you," the voice sang the volume rising slightly. A few second later musical notes appeared from the air and Jacob just shook his head. He had no idea what he was dealing with, truly, but his instincts were telling him that nothing was going to hurt him. "Go view your map now, go, go, go!"

Striding into his office space, he looked at the map and was shocked. Not only did x mark the spot, but there were coordinates, and special instructions to "Alesia's Treasure".

"What are you?" he finally asked, slumping in the chair he had placed in front of the wall.

"Nothing and everything, of course!"

"And your name is Alesia?"

"Nice to meet you, young sir, now I'll be off, feel free to call on me," the voice rang out and a few seconds later the atmosphere in the room did feel a little different.

Jacob sat there and just scratched the back of his neck again. He didn't think unlocking the charm on his trunk would give him so many answers. Just when he was about to call out to Alesia, a knock came on his door.

Going to it and opening it he was surprised to find Roman. "Sir?"

"You can call me Roman, it's okay," the man assured, gesturing his hand to the room behind the boy. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course," Jacob replied stepping away from the door and letting him in.

Roman took a couple steps inside and appeared to feel out the room before rising his eyebrows. "Should I ask?" he questioned and looked over at Jacob. "Are you aware of the foreign magic that hangs in the air in here?"

Jacob shook his head, "I wasn't, but uh, there was, something here a bit ago. Her name was Alesia and she was locked under a charm in my trunk."

"Alesia? And what is she?"

"I'm not sure, she said "Nothing and Everything" so what ever that means," he answered. "But she did help me figure out my map."

"Yes, Silas did mention your obsession over the thing, could I see it?"

Nodding, Jacob showed Roman to his map, and watched as his face betrayed no emotion.

"Remarkable, truly," he commented. With one last glance at the map, Roman turned to Jacob and gestured for him to follow him. They walked back down to the lounge and Roman let him pick his seat. "Now, I've already talked to Silas, but how would you feel about coming and learning under me for some time?"

Jacob sat there for all of two seconds processing the information before he eagerly nodded his assent. "I'd love to! But what about Gold?"

As if he knew Jacob would be bringing him into the equation, the man himself appeared, and gave Jacob one of his pointed looks. "As it turns out, Jacob, I do have a life outside of this castle."

Jacob ducked his head for a moment before looking back up to Roman. "So when will I come with you?"

"Today," Roman responded, "Why don't you go and pack, I'd like to have one more conversation with Silas here." Jacob nodded, and once again exited. "I feel the need to stress just this much more the importance of your mission this summer. Destroy the three of them, the fourth if you can, but the fifth one can wait until September. I have a feeling Jacob won't mind too much if we are to come visit."

"Of course, if they're all in place, there should be no trouble. I'll go to Gringott's first thing tomorrow," Gold said, knowing quite well how important his task was. He would be bringing Black along with him, and possibly Silver, and it shouldn't take him the three months set before him, but there was always room for mistakes. "Black is all set right?"

"Floo him tonight, I don't doubt he's lost himself in his library," Roman laughed. "Ah, Jacob, good, all ready then?"

"Yes, Sir," Jacob said setting his trunk down near the fireplace. Turning to Gold he gave him a small smile. "So this is goodbye?"

"What did I tell you about being so dramatic?" Gold commented, a small smile lifting his lips. "I'm sure if you really wanted to be an actor, we would all support you, but really, you wouldn't want to waste your good talents, would you?"

"What did I tell you about your jokes?" Jacob deadpanned. "Have a good holiday, Sir."

"Enjoy South America," Gold replied, the smile finally brightening his face.

Jacob's head snapped over to Roman, who shrugged, and gestured for the fireplace. "We have a quick stop to make first, Oswald's," Roman said, and turned to Gold while Jacob set off. "Owl me in a week, I don't expect it to take more than a month, but you never know."

Gold nodded and watched his oldest friend depart, before waving his hand, sending a small wave of magic about the room, effectively closing it off until the next time he would use it.

* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace in Indigo's shop, Jacob was happy to see it looked like it had seen much traffic. Before he took even more than a foot inside, Roman joined him, and alerted Indigo to their presence.

"Ah, Roman, Mr. Green, it's nice to see you again," Indigo commented, smiling happily. "I actually have a guest in the sitting room, but I think you'll remember her, Mr. Green, she came over the night I crafted your staff. Roman, will my workshop be alright?"

Roman nodded and followed the man as he walked off in the opposite direction of his sitting room.

Jacob sighed and, unsure who he would find, entered the sitting room. He was so surprised to see his old transfiguration professor he almost crashed into a misplaced stool.

"Oh hello," McGonagall said. "Mr. Green, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Jacob responded, gesturing for the seat opposite her, "May I?"

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "So what brings you here today?"

"Just a short visit, one of my mentors had something to discuss with Mr. Indigo," Jacob said. "And yourself? Surely you don't need a new wand."

"Oh no, just a friendly visit," McGonagall replied. "It's Hogsmeade Weekend for Hogwarts, I make a point to visit him."

Jacob nodded and pursed his lips. Did that mean his friends were somewhere in town? Closing his eyes, Jacob took a deep breath, and waited the five minutes he had accustomed himself to, before opening them again.

"Are you alright, Mr. Green?"

"Yes, sorry," Jacob replied. "I've got a rather large headache, and no immediate access to any headache reducers. So how are you ma'am? If I remember correctly you lost one of your students last we met."

McGonagall's eyes softened and she nodded. "I'm doing well, and if I remember correctly you attended the funeral and made quite a stir."

Jacob bowed his head, but nodded non the less. "Yes, I'm sorry for that. It all reminded me very much of a loss that I had yet to come to terms with."

Nodding, McGonagall softly laid her hand on top of his upon the table. "It was a great loss, but I give you my condolences, losing anyone is a hard thing to bear." After a few minutes of silence, McGonagall spoke up again. "May I ask a question though?"

"As long as you aren't offended if I don't answer it," Jacob replied, finally looking up from his lap.

"Why the flower? The boys two friends were left even more distressed after that," she informed him, finally taking her hand away.

Jacob sighed to himself and searched the woman's eyes. There was still a lingering pain laced through her other emotions, and questions she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if he would even answer the one already posed. "It was his mother's name if I'm not mistaken, I just thought it would be a nice touch, something to keep him company. I didn't mean to cause any alarm or discomfort."

"Oh," McGonagall said, shocked. "Thank you for clearing that up, I'll be sure to inform the proper people."

Jacob nodded and looked out the window, he wasn't sure but he thought he might have seen a mop of red hair and a mass of brown walk by together, and his heart once more gave a lurch. "So how are things at the castle?" he asked, taking himself away from the thoughts.

"At first it was hard, but it has gotten better. There was even a surprised capture of one Peter Pettigrew, a man who was believed dead. It turns out he was the one to betray young Harry's parents, not the boy's godfather. That itself has caused a very big stir in the ministry, they're actually going back through cases, trying to find any other unjustified incarcerations. Sirius Black has gotten a full pardon, it's just a shame he didn't get to meet his godson again."

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat, shocked at this torrent of news. The man that was supposedly out to kill him was innocent, and not a killer after all? Before his thoughts could overwhelm him anymore than they already were, Roman and Indigo gracefully stepped into the room.

"_Alright there Jacob?" _Roman's voice came through in his head.

Snapping his head in their direction Jacob's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten that they had special skills. "_Just surprised,"_ he answered in his own head.

Roman nodded and came up behind the young man, smiling. "Ready to go?"

Nodding, Jacob stood, and bowed his head to his old professor. "It was nice chatting with you, I do hope that the confusion is successfully cleared up."

McGonagall smiled and bowed her own head to him. "It was nice to see you again Mr. Green, I look forward to meeting you again someday."

Roman said a few more words to Indigo before he guided Jacob back to the fireplace and informed him how to get to his house in South America.

The lounge room he stepped into was so different from Gold's, but it held such a homey feel to it, that it brought a smile immediately to Jacob's face.

"Yes, not as extravagant as Gold's, but it's my home," Roman informed stepping out of the fireplace behind him. "Why don't you go pick out a room? There's a few I think you'll like."

Turning to the man Jacob just grinned and walked briskly from the room in search of his own quarters. The first room he came upon was facing the street, and he quickly decided that he didn't want that. The next room was definitely Roman's, he was surprised to see a few stray clothes littered about the floor. The next couple of doors were a closet and bathroom in kind, but the final door he came upon, he knew it would be where he would rest his head at night.

The room itself wasn't too overly reminiscent of his Hogwarts dorm, or anything like his room at the Dursley's, it was, plain and simple. What drew him in the most was the window gave him a clear view of the river out back, and it was such a peaceful sight, he stared at it until Roman came in and informed him that dinner would be ready soon. "I don't have an elf or anything, so I'm afraid you'll have to put up with my cooking."

Jacob smiled and waved him off. "I'm sure if I get food poisoning you're sufficient enough to heal me, and if not, well, it's a good thing I learned a few things."

Roman laughed, waved him off, and set off towards the kitchen once again.

While they ate dinner, Jacob was happy to know that Roman didn't have any rules, and that if he wanted to, Roman would show him around the town in the next day or two. Jacob quickly said he'd like that. And as they finished dinner, Jacob agreed that he would do the dishes since Roman cooked. The man just shrugged, told him that tomorrow they would finish up what he had left to learn of his third year, and to get good sleep.

Yes, Roman was entirely different from Gold, and Jacob was quite excited to see what he would learn from him, and what he might get up to now that he had a free roam of the town he was in.


End file.
